


Camping

by sastielhugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Fluff and Crack, Implied Relationships, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will goes on a camping and there is always someone unsatisfied</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

They dropped the camping stuff on the ground and Dean started out with camp fire. It was late already and they were all tired and hungry. Cas helped Sam with the tents and when Dean finished with the fire, he helped them. They sat to warm up and eat the sandwiches.

‘Alright. Sam and I are taking the big tent and you are taking the single tent.’ Dean turned to Cas and after that stood up to throw his stuff in the tent.

Sam noticed that Cas wasn’t happy about that idea. ‘Cas, what is it?’

‘Um, I just… don’t want to be alone in a tent.’

‘Then what are you suggesting?’ Dean bitch-faced him.

‘Dean, take the single tent, Cas and I will share the big one’ Sam offered and took out Dean’s stuff.

‘Why not you sleep in the single tent uh?’

‘Because I’m too big for it you idiot’ Sam slapped the back of Dean’s head.

‘I hate you both’ he rolled eyes and pushed Cas off of his way to the single tent and zipped himself inside it.

Cas didn’t really care that Dean was mad at him. He was going to sleep in the big comfy tent with Sam and he was happy about it. They snuggled in the sleeping bags and Sam was fast asleep. While Cas… he couldn’t stop shifting and imagining scary stuff for hours.

‘Sam’ he whispered at the back of the man. ‘Sam’

‘Mmmm’ he moaned and kept sleeping.

‘Sam’ Cas poked him.

‘Mmm Cas… sleep’

‘I think there is something outside’ Cas barely whispered.

‘Dean put a good alarm system… it’s okay… sleep now.’

After a while Cas woke up Sam again ‘Saaaaam, but… but…’

‘Sleep Castiel… I’m begging you…’ Sam murmured sleepily and fell again.

But Cas was scared and he was cold and he couldn’t fall asleep at all. ‘Saaam’ he whispered again.

‘Castiel I’m begging you from the depth of my soul…sleep already’ Sam cried and turned around with his sleepy puppy eyes.

There was something sweet even arousing of how he was using Cas’ full name.

‘But I’m cold and scared’ Cas sobbed quietly.

‘What do you offer?’

‘Can I come in your sleeping bag? Please?’

‘Whatever… if it’s going to make you feel better and finally fall asleep then okay…’

 Cas unzipped his bag, Sam did as well and Cas slid next to Sam, zipping after himself.

‘No wonder you are cold, you are shirtless you idiot’ Sam chuckled with closed eyes.

Cas moaned and snuggled into Sam’s chest, head under Sam’s chin, even twining his legs between Sam’s, arms wrapped around Sam’s waist and the hunter didn’t mind it. It was warm and sweet and they were so tired. Sam rested his head on the pillow and his left arm over Cas and wandered off immediately.

 

‘RISE AND SHINE’ Dean greeted loud in the morning as he unzipped the big tent with a wide smile on his face. He looked inside. One sleeping bag was empty ‘Where is the baby?’

Sam put a finger on his own mouth with a sign of ‘hush’ and unzipped just a little his sleeping bag and Dean saw the sleepy black-haired head snuggled to Sam’s chest. Dean’s eyes got wide and brows shot up on his forehead.

‘He couldn’t sleep all night’ Sam explained quietly before his brother could make an ass comment.

‘Alright…’ Dean blinked and shook his head trying not to imagine what could have happened that Sam is not telling ‘Gonna come out for coffee?’

‘He had trapped me with his limbs I will try’ Sam waved at Dean to go make the coffee while he tries to get out.

He looked down at Cas and his heart warmed up so much, he was so cute and innocent. Sam didn’t want to wake him up but he had to.

‘Cas’ he whispered and stroked his hair, which he usually wouldn’t do but he just felt he had to be gentle. ‘Cas, wanna wake up?’

Cas moaned sleepily and blinked, yawning into Sam’s shirt and Sam got goosebumps of the warmth that soaked from Cas’ mouth.

‘Five more minutes’ Cas whined and snuggled tighter into Sam’s warmth.

‘Can I go have a coffee with Dean meanwhile?’

‘Mmmmno, stay here’ Cas was very sleepy.

‘Hey, sleeping beauties come on’ Dean shook the tent.

‘Ohmygod Sam, that’s it… right there’ Cas suddenly started breathing heavy, moaning with his sleepy gravelly voice.

‘OHYMGOD, I FUCKING KNEW IT, DAMN YOU… I’m going for a walk’ Dean rushed far from the camping spot while Sam was staring down at Cas with wide opened eyes and flushed cheeks

‘Now we have more than five minutes’ Cas noted and hugged Sam tightly, yawning in his shirt again and resting for little more sleep.


End file.
